onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 February 2020
16:51-42 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 17:05-09 how shall i food? 17:05-54 you shall food well 17:06-09 hmm 17:10-48 Brooklyn 99 is amazing and I'm so glad its back 17:28-14 yup 17:28-58 its the only thing helping to offset the sadness of TGP ending 17:37-42 ... Chat just said you joined but you never left (to be fair I never saw you join either, which I just realized) 17:42-59 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 17:43-20 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 17:43-54 ugh, why am I being reminded of Alex Jones, thats never fun 17:53-11 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 17:53-20 hi 17:54-22 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 17:59-00 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 17:59-19 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 18:00-58 I refresh every hour 18:01-03 for the chat log 18:01-07 you see this snow? 18:03-39 I don't think its currently snowing over here 18:03-48 :o 18:03-56 are you in southern ohio? 18:04-42 we still have snow on the ground and it was just snowing though, and no 18:05-02 Where are you? if you don't mind sharing 18:05-10 it's snowing pretty hard in Columbus 18:06-08 I don't particularly want to share, but we've had a good amount of snow recently (IIRC most of the nearby schools were cancelled the last 2 days) 18:06-27 fun 18:06-46 it snowed enough to still be on the ground yesterday, but a lot of it melted 18:07-04 now it's doing it steadily 18:08-13 thats probably good 18:10-50 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 18:11-13 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 18:13-21 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 18:13-46 hi 18:13-56 Hi 18:15-45 yoyoyo 18:17-47 hi bot 18:17-58 ;) 18:19-01 https://imgur.com/a/OCx9cpn 18:19-02 damn snow 18:20-21 I've only seen snow once 18:20-29 :o 18:20-31 When I was 3 18:20-33 Or 4 18:20-41 do you remember it? 18:20-45 Yes 18:20-54 I remember it was white and cold 18:20-59 that's crazy 18:21-05 Ikr? 18:22-40 Stuck in traffic 18:23-39 Going to the cinema and theater today 18:23-49 Last day of vacation 18:23-50 :o 18:23-56 fancy 18:25-45 Imma read Shakespeare as soon as i return home 18:25-57 why 18:26-00 And Fahrenheit 451 18:26-09 that's a good one 18:26-22 Shakespeare's cool i Guess 18:26-22 18:26-44 fahrenheit 451 is a slog tbh 18:26-56 Whats a slog 18:27-00 Is that good or bad? 18:27-02 bad 18:27-05 Oh 18:27-19 Why do you feel that way? 18:28-10 the first two sections (AKA a good 3/4 of the book) are just hard to understand and read 18:28-30 I'll start with The Merchant of Venice 18:28-42 the ideas in it are pretty good and that last section is really good but I didn't have a fun time with it 18:29-02 (Is that the name? Thats how its in spanish) 18:29-34 yes that's it 18:29-46 I mean, it's not supposed to be fun @Scroe 18:30-19 My sister has Fahrenheit 451 so I wont waste money buying it, and that means I can stop reading if i want 18:30-49 doesn't really excuse how I had to actually look up what was going on with it on Wikipedia or whatever at one point early in it 18:31-00 Lol 18:31-04 that's fair 18:31-41 didn't help that I read it in sixth grade though 18:31-44 I might reread The Giver 18:31-54 wow, that seems kind of soon for that one? It's pretty heavy 18:31-56 Sixth grade 18:32-10 11-12 years old 18:32-16 Schroeswald is over Sixth grade, confirmed 18:32-21 lol 18:32-27 our reading class was the three smartest kids in the grade 18:32-30 That means he's over 12 18:32-40 I'm allowed to have this account 18:33-02 ;) 18:33-21 Scroe is 79. He's... seen some things... 18:33-30 Lol 18:34-37 Is that a reference from something? 18:34-48 Nope 18:34-52 just me 18:34-52 Oh 18:34-56 :p 18:35-18 eating my bok choy and hamburger helper and being all deep while watching the damn snow 18:35-41 I'd love to live in a snowy place 18:36-01 So I can wear winter clothes 18:36-22 too warm where you are? 18:36-30 ~ Bot of Solitude has joined the chat ~ 18:36-33 Todays normal 18:36-38 I mean I know 18:36-54 Its cloudy 18:37-04 Brb 18:37-12 Gonna check temperature 18:37-17 k 18:37-42 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 18:38-50 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 18:39-23 26° C 18:39-28 78° F 18:39-54 so pretty hot 18:40-03 nah 18:40-19 by Ohio standards 18:40-22 Oh 18:41-13 Monday and tuesday was really hot 18:41-42 Were* 18:42-09 Do u know all 50 states? 18:42-14 Yes 18:42-21 Random question 18:42-26 yes 18:42-31 and their postal code. I used to know the capitals too but that was a long time ago 18:42-41 I know some 18:42-45 New York 18:42-48 California 18:42-50 Florida 18:42-56 Kansas 18:42-59 Ohio 18:43-01 Maine 18:43-04 Colorado 18:43-06 Louisiana 18:43-13 Arkansas 18:43-20 Illinois 18:43-24 Georgia 18:43-33 North Carolina 18:43-39 South Carolina 18:43-44 South Dakota 18:43-50 North Dakota 18:43-59 Oregon 18:44-01 Texas 18:44-04 Maryland 18:44-08 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 18:44-11 Hi 18:44-17 Milwaukee 18:44-20 hi 18:44-28 Milwaukee is not a state 18:44-33 Milwaukee is not a state, it's a city in Wisconsin 18:44-33 Whats that 18:44-34 Hi 18:44-35 What the hell are you doing? 18:44-39 Wisconsin 18:44-56 @S, i'm watching Katy Keene 18:45-01 naming all the states he knows 18:45-02 yay 18:45-06 Alaska 18:45-11 Hawaii 18:45-13 It's so cheesy 18:45-24 i have a wife in Alaska 18:45-32 Lily 18:45-41 Lily does not live in Alaska 18:45-50 Ik but 18:45-53 Its cold 18:45-56 (?) 18:46-08 My wife's name is Kristin, thank you 18:46-15 pretty sure she rides mooses to work 18:46-34 Oklahoma 18:46-42 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 18:46-46 Alabama 18:46-48 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 18:46-59 @Utter, u had a husband until last week 18:47-06 I what? 18:47-10 Uh 18:47-21 I probably missed something then 18:47-22 It's a boyfriend 18:47-25 XD 18:47-31 And as of yesterday, she still has one 18:47-39 i have an ex-husband, and a friend in Alaska who i call my wife 18:47-47 oh yeah and the boyfriend 18:48-12 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 18:48-18 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 18:48-27 Those are all the states i remember 18:48-38 cuz i had to cry into my rice and sushi last night 18:48-45 IDAHO!! 18:48-51 yes 18:48-57 Just remembered that 18:49-00 Utah! 18:49-30 New Jersey 18:49-33 Washington 18:49-44 Idk if those are states tho 18:49-48 @Utter, is your wife Kristin Bauer? 18:50-59 Bbl 18:51-05 nah 18:51-07 k 18:51-10 those are states 18:51-58 Thats all 18:52-06 I'm trying to remember 18:52-08 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 18:52-12 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 18:52-13 One with a swamp 18:52-18 And its not Louisiana 18:52-19 ~ Merlock3497 has joined the chat ~ 18:52-26 And one with dessert 18:52-34 hi 18:52-34 And its not colorado 18:52-35 Hi 18:52-48 what up 18:53-03 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 18:53-45 I realize quickly than I knew I should that the world was made up by this brotherhood of men... 18:54-15 Or whatever that means... 18:54-25 K stop 18:55-55 ~ Merlock3497 has left the chat ~ 18:55-56 ~ Merlock3497 has joined the chat ~ 18:56-19 killing time before I have to make dinner 18:56-38 What are u eating 18:56-38 18:56-45 I just loving hearing stories about how people try to censor Fahrenheit 451 18:56-55 hamburger helper 18:57-38 Fahrenheit 451 predicted Fahrenheit 451 18:57-38 people got mad about its portrayal of firemen 18:58-18 isnt that based of true stories of the 911 aftermath 18:58-27 ~ Bot of Solitude has joined the chat ~ 18:58-34 U mean Fahrenheit other numbers 18:58-47 ok 18:59-03 its a dystopian novel about a dictatorial government that burns books 18:59-14 Fahrenheit 451 was published in the 50s 19:02-21 https://online.seterra.com/en/vgp/3003 19:02-35 anything that might make teens think got censored 19:03-12 I hate days when theres nothing good to watch on tv 19:03-35 I heard Riverdale is good 19:03-52 i haven't not seen it yet 19:03-57 -no one 19:05-07 Lets play a game 19:05-29 We take turns to say our favourite (thing) 19:05-42 For example 19:06-01 Whats ur favourite YouTube video? 19:06-41 https://youtu.be/JEq1k6PIFc0 19:06-44 Thats mine 19:07-17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o0u4M6vppCI 19:07-43 don't have a favorite video 19:08-09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dVbC0jASJYA&t=225s 19:08-40 the kid haunts my dreams 19:09-43 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 19:11-24 Utter goes next 19:12-03 favorite way to die 19:12-26 Biten by an asp 19:12-29 quietly into the goodnight 19:12-47 hard to tell never really have a favorite way to die 19:12-57 As an immortal, i will never die, but freezing is probably a good way to go. You just fall asleep. 19:13-06 or an explosion that also takes my enemies 19:13-09 Xd 19:14-40 Schroe goes now 19:15-02 favorite TV show 19:15-09 Game of thrones 19:15-20 to many to list 19:15-20 No doubt 19:15-55 but if i have to list one ouat and smallville 19:16-11 The Good Place 19:16-24 that's tough. Futurama or Black Books 19:16-40 Can u relieve 19:16-56 haven't decided if i wanna watch got yet 19:17-15 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 19:17-22 can we list cartoons as a favorite tv show 19:17-26 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 19:17-27 Lost connection 19:17-33 of course 19:17-33 Back 19:17-44 of course 19:17-56 brb smoke break 19:18-07 I've never Watched a full ep of Futurama? 19:18-24 how dare you 19:18-34 Sorry 19:18-42 Are u gonna hurt me 19:18-48 XD 19:18-55 check it out, it's great 19:19-01 Merlock's turn 19:19-08 Oh hes smoking 19:19-22 Ik its great, I'm just too lazy 19:19-29 that's fair 19:19-38 Maybe when I have Disney+ 19:19-47 is it on Disney+? 19:19-50 No 19:19-53 Idk 19:19-57 just the Simpsons so far 19:20-00 The Simpsons are 19:20-01 it's on Hulu 19:20-02 So 19:20-15 My turn 19:20-32 Favourite planet 19:20-45 Thats random 19:20-53 Earth, its the only one with me on it 19:21-02 Venus 19:21-25 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 19:21-30 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 19:21-39 https://youtu.be/nP3ctBs3510 19:21-44 Theres my answer 19:22-03 how did i knwo that's what you would do XD 19:22-12 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 19:22-25 wb 19:22-32 Hi 19:22-40 What are you doing? 19:22-48 Hi 19:22-57 Lol 19:23-07 Easy to guess 19:23-07 19:23-27 Second favourite is ur anus 19:23-36 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 19:23-39 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 19:23-53 I mean, Uranus ;) 19:24-21 I'm sure you did 19:24-39 Pluto Netpune would be good too 19:24-39 Matheus 19:24-44 Some place cold and isolated 19:24-47 U go next 19:25-00 Say favourite something 19:25-28 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 19:25-31 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 19:25-32 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 19:26-17 He left 19:26-25 Utter's turn 19:26-38 back 19:26-43 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 19:26-46 Hi 19:26-48 Hi 19:26-52 Favorite movie 19:27-06 I have many 19:27-17 transformers all marvel and star wars films 19:27-28 But I really loved A Star is Born 19:27-34 The 2018 version 19:27-35 The Godfather 19:27-43 Moulin Rouge or Anastasia 19:27-46 Godfatha 19:27-52 Inside Out 19:28-22 Les Miserables is also in top 10 19:28-27 The Book Thief 19:28-36 transformers was my biggest favorite 19:29-13 Alice in Wonderland 2010 19:29-27 K 19:29-30 Merlock's turn 19:29-46 favorite cartoon or video game 19:30-06 Cartoon is Pokémon 19:30-06 19:30-15 Or Adventure Time 19:30-27 Videogame would be t 19:30-33 Cartoon: IDK because I don't watch many cartoons so maybe Big Mouth 19:30-34 The Witcher 3 19:30-44 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 19:30-47 Matheus can you pm me? 19:31-08 I have no clue what my favorite cartoon/video game is 19:31-21 Video game is Heavy Rain 19:31-23 Videogame is Overwatch 19:31-36 Life is Strange being a close second 19:31-37 (Jason's) 19:32-12 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 19:32-26 He always makes livestreams 19:32-40 yep 19:32-59 ill list ones i grew up with for cartoons transformers heman gi joe shera thundercats video games i love rpgs so the final fantasy series and kingdom hearts but if i wanna date myself super Mario brothers legend of Zelda or pacman if i wanna go further back 19:33-52 Utter goes now 19:34-01 Kingdom Hearts 2 19:34-09 favorite food 19:34-11 i could also date myself and choose the original donkey kong for Atari as one of my favs 19:34-17 Sushi 19:34-31 pizza pasta anything i can cook well 19:35-38 i think 19:35-50 i need to unpack my old Atari and see if it still works 19:36-01 Spaghetti bolognese 19:36-06 Not sure tho 19:38-35 what was everyones first video game system 19:38-55 PS2 19:39-02 Wii 19:39-08 atari was mine 19:39-34 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 19:39-45 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 19:40-10 Pc 19:40-14 i still have my old atari from when i was 3 19:40-40 Hold up 19:40-48 Its either pc or sega 19:41-38 Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets for pc 19:41-48 The Aladdin game in sega 19:42-04 Sega Genesis 19:42-26 utter, what's yr favorite food? 19:42-27 of course im not sure if my atari still works i mean its like been sitting in my dads attic for the last 37yrs 19:43-08 Gtg soon 19:43-12 How old ar y 19:43-17 Are u merloc 19:43-19 K 19:43-21 ?* 19:43-23 me im 40 19:43-28 steak 19:43-32 Oh 19:43-45 im old im a 80s kid 19:44-01 Lady Gaga is an 80s kid too 19:44-18 And shes not old 19:44-37 She was Born on March 28th, 1986 19:44-43 i was born in 79 19:44-59 To parents Joe and Cynthia 19:45-56 I wouldn't call her an 80s kid 19:46-01 she probably doesn't remember the 80s 19:46-17 Probably 19:46-49 i listed old 80s cartoons 19:46-54 Who goes next 19:47-14 i think everyone had a turn 19:47-15 Schro i think 19:47-22 yep 19:47-58 um, favorite fictional character 19:48-10 Daenerys Targaryen 19:48-29 Regina Mills and Laurel Lance 19:48-36 Basically all the Harry Potter universe 19:48-42 And GoT's 19:48-55 Geralt of Rivia and friends 19:48-56 Dick Grayson 19:49-03 emma swan and optimus prime 19:50-35 My turn? 19:50-53 i guess it is 19:51-44 If u could choose anyone's superpowers, whose would it be? 19:52-37 tough call 19:52-40 I want a wand 19:52-48 Or Scarlet Witch's 19:53-35 K, gotta go, gonna buy tickets for Frozen 2 19:53-41 Bye 19:54-07 bye 19:54-19 No one's super powers bte 19:54-20 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 19:54-22 *btw 19:55-01 bye 19:55-15 no clue whose powers I'd take 19:55-31 gtg 19:55-41 what yr was everyone born in 19:55-58 secret 19:55-59 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 19:56-13 2003 19:56-18 im probably the oldest one here 20:00-18 ~ Merlock3497 has left the chat ~ 20:03-37 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 20:03-55 5 more mins 20:04-21 Schroeswald wasnt born before 2002 20:04-55 Now we know he's over 12! Ha! 20:05-32 are you stalking Schroe? :o 20:05-40 And u 20:06-00 I'm watching u covered in snow 20:06-13 i most certainly am not covered in snow 20:06-38 I mean I'm covered in snow 20:07-26 don't go outside 20:07-43 �� 20:10-57 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 20:11-47 back 20:12-32 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 20:15-29 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 20:25-43 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 20:25-54 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 20:25-56 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 21:24-43 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 21:24-46 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~